


Playful Sands

by Panther_Lover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther_Lover/pseuds/Panther_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara's sand gets a little playful...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful Sands

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or anything else but the plot and not even really that. (I got it off of something a friend said.)
> 
> Rating: T maybe an M but most likely an T.
> 
> Paring: GaaraxLeex?? oneshot
> 
> Summary: Gaara's sand gets a little playful...
> 
> A/N: This if for Destiny4745 after all it's your fault that this got stuck in my head!

Gaara grunted as Lee sucked harder on the tip of his member. Lee swirled his tongue around and around knowing it would drive the sand nin crazy with  
friction but yet not let him cum. Gaara realized what Lee was doing and groaned.

"Lee, shit harder. Fuck Lee, please." Gaara begged at last. Lee continued to suck at the tip of Gaara's member without stop, but he never  
went any faster. He raised his eyebrow and Gaara shot his head back and called out Lee's name and jerked his hips upwards into Lee's hot mouth.

"Fuck, Lee I want you so damn bad, please baby, come up here" Gaara begged even more after a few minutes. Lee decided he had tortured Gaara enough and came up to capture his lips in a demanding kiss. Gaara kissed back hurriedly wanting more, oh so much more. Gaara continued to kiss and nip down Lee's neck until he reached his collarbone, which he marked, and in essence marked Lee as his.

"You're mine and only mine, I'll never share you with another, never." Gaara growled into his ear before nipping at it. After a partially playful nip from Lee, Gaara grabbed his hips and moved Lee into position. Gaara nipped his way down Lee's strong muscular back. When he came to the curve of Lee's buttocks, he bit them playfully. Without warning Gaara started to prepare Lee. Or rather that's what Lee thought until he noticed something. That even though he was being stretched Gaara's hands were still feeling around his back. 'what the hell's in my ass?' thought Lee getting a little nervous.

"Umm... Gaara?" Lee asked trying to turn around in order to see what was going on. Gaara getting a little pissed nipped a not so nice nip on Lee's  
back leaving a mark.

"What the Hell was that for!" Lee demanded then moaned when he felt something touch his prostate. He grew tense when he remembered why he had stopped in the first place.

"Umm... Gaara what's stretching me?" Lee asked. Lee had a sinking feeling about this.

"Humm.. Oh just my sand." Gaara answered like it was no big deal.

"WHAT?! GAARA I TOLD YOU NO, DAMN IT! LAST TIME SAND WAS STUCK IN MY ASS FOR A MONTH!" Lee shouted at Gaara and attempted to move away from him.

"What, my sand gets playful too you know." Gaara said "You know I could probably make it hard and in the shape of my..." Gaara never got the chance to finish. Everyone in the sand village looked at their new Kazekage when he went hurtling naked through the air. Slowly the villagers started to go back to their own problems.

"Must be his new lover." One man said to his wife.

"Yea, must have been the boy's first time with the playful sands." The wife said as they went into their house.

"And you're not coming back until you get that sand under control!" Lee yelled then left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Destiny4745 this is of course all yours! (you know who to replace Gaara and  
> Lee with! U&P) #.#


End file.
